1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of hose couplings, and in particular to an improved service tool for servicing the gasketed valve depressor portion of the hose coupling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,506,102, Arthur Wise shows a combination tool for removing tacks and nails and including a gasket remover. The tool is utilized to remove a rubber gasket from an air hose by inserting a hooked member between the gasket and the metal union and using the tool as a lever to pry the gasket out of the socket. The hook further is used to clean out foreign matter from the recess after the gasket is removed.
Julius Berger et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,702, shows a tool for fixing hose unions. The tool is arranged to install a nipple in a hose socket.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,654, Oakley W. Hosking shows a tire inflating and servicing device wherein a tool is provided with a slotted portion for removing the tire tube valve. The tool is further provided with a threaded spike which may be applied to the valve inside so as to permit removal of the valve inside. The tool further includes means for storing a valve inside. Bore 31 extends through the handle so as to provide a connection through the hose 10 to the tire controlled by the valve inside 28.
James Allen Ellis, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,768, shows a threaded insert removing and applying tool for removing a threaded valve seat from a valve body. The tool is arranged to unscrew the valve seat from the threaded bore by a turning operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,469, Wilfred Tunstall et al show a hose coupling tool utilizing a gasket installing and removing means at one end of the tool in the form of a hook which is used to pry the gasket out of the recess. The hook may also be used to tamp the gasket into place in the coupling.
Wilfred Tunstall et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,388, show a hose coupling tool utilizing a similar hook gasket remover.